dayofinfamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of Infamy
Day of Infamy (also known as DOI) is a multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed and published by New World Interactive. The game was released on March 23, 2017 on Steam, after 238 days in Steam Early Access.http://store.steampowered.com/app/447820/ Features Tour There are 10 ranks in-game. Once a player reaches the top rank, having earned a total of 1,000,000 experience points from in-game, they will be able to embark on the next Tour. Each tour is 1,000,000 points and when reset, the player start at the bottom rank with 0 points once again. However, underneath the rank icon on the scoreboard and in the "Profile" tab, will be stars to indicate which Tour the player is on. Classes Day of Infamy features a class system similar to that of Insurgency. * Officer - Selecting this class in the game puts the player at the top of the team's chain of command. Pairing with a Radioman in the field will enable the Officer to request air support such as supply drops, smoke screens, artillery barrages, as well as aircraft strafing and bombing runs. * Radioman - This kit provides the player with free Radio Kit and the equipment similar to the Officer class. The Radioman class also captures objectives faster than other classes. * Rifleman - The only class with unlimited slots. The Rifleman has access to Rifle Grenades and possess enhanced stamina. * Assault * Support * Flamethrower * Engineer * Machinegunner * Sniper Maps and Gamemodes Day of Infamy features maps of Southern and Western Europe during World War II. There are 12 maps, ranging from war-torn cities to farm villages, fortified beachheads and snow-covered forests. 10 game modes provide a variety of objectives including: capturing areas, assassinating officers, stealing enemy intelligence, and destroying anti-aircraft guns, fuel dumps and radio communication centers. Multiplayer gameplay features large-scale battles with many reinforcement waves, as well as smaller scale operations with objective-based reinforcements. Cooperative gameplay features three distinct game modes against challenging AI enemy troops. Weapons and Equipment Day of Infamy features a vast arsenal of over 70 historical weapons and attachments. While multiple attachments are shared across different weapons, their use is locked to specific classes. Cosmetic items such as melee weapons, rifle skins, and cloth wraps can be unlocked by completing weapon challenges. Unlocks do not provide players with any gameplay advantage. Units Units change the way the player character appear in-game, each having a unique aesthetic look and appropriate insignia. Units are strictly cosmetic items thus not change or add any gameplay mechanics. "First Wave" units were provided exclusively to all Early Access players. These units will not be obtainable by non-early access purchasers unless traded for:https://newworldinteractive.com/day-of-infamy-enters-beta-phase/ * 1st Ranger Battalion * Gordon Highlanders * 1. Infanterie-Division For the first five ranks, players will unlock a unit at the mid-way point to the next rank. For the remaining five ranks, players unlock two units in between ranks. This will provide a total of 15 units unlocked per Tour. The total number of unlockable units is 30, so it will require two full Tours to unlock all the units. It is planned to retire certain units and replace them with new ones in the future updates. Retired units will still be able to be played with in-game or traded for on the Steam Marketplace, however it won’t be possible to unlock them in-game and they won't be purchasable on the Steam Inventory Store. If the player has earned all 30 units in game, he will be able to unlock new units at any Tour or Rank level after retire update. There is no chance of duplicate while unlocking, regardless of whether the player has traded it away after.https://newworldinteractive.com/tour-and-ranking-systems/ Gallery Stills DOIPoster-blog-aussieupdate.jpg DOIPoster.jpg doi1.jpg Videos Day of Infamy Launch Day of Infamy Launch Date Reveal March 23, 2017 Day of Infamy Beta Launch Trailer Day of Infamy Early Access Launch Trailer Day of Infamy E3 Reveal Trailer External links * Day of Infamy on Steam Store * Official Site Category:Games